Typecast
by Anjirika
Summary: --After the events of Seasoon 1 Episode 5 'Lancelot' Gwen comes to realise a couple things about the type of guy that she would be able to fall in love with-----This is my first Merlin fic so please be kind. Plz read & review & I'll return the favour.


_A/N: It has been an extraordinarily long time since television characters have spoken in my head. Usually they are confined to my favourite shows like Stargate—but Merlin is quickly becoming one of my favourite shows and even though I know the first thirteen episodes have aired in the UK, I've only seen up to episode five 'Lancelot' and this little story takes place just after the events of that episode._

Disclaimer: These characters as they are presented below do not belong to me, they belong to BBC television—however the spirit of these ancient characters belongs to the mists of old Albion (Britannia).

* * *

**TYPECAST****—A MERLIN AND GWENEVERE STORY**

It had been days since Lancelot had departed from Camelot to seek out his honour and his worth as a knight and in those few days, the city was unusually quiet and Gwenevere was thankful for the peace. Everyone who saw her knew that Gwenevere was not her usual self and all who had seen her interact with Lancelot knew that he was the reason for her sudden shift in moods. Even Morgana could see that Gwenevere was mourning the loss and she had done her best to keep Gwenevere busy, however Morgana had no idea that it wasn't the work of her physical self that was the problem—it was her spinning mind and Gwenevere could not stop thinking about Lancelot and the events that had unfolded when he was in the city and the revelations that had come with that visit.. 'What am I going to do?' Gwenevere thought mournfully to herself as she sat in her own private little enclave which gave her the peace and quiet and serenity that she needed. 'Camelot is not the same anymore—and I do not believe that it will ever be the same again—certainly I am not the same person that I was a couple of weeks ago and—"

"Gwen?" a voice called out. "Gwen?"

Gwen sighed but stayed silent. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. Morgana had given her the morning off after she had broken one of the hand mirrors that the King's Ward so adored. But when the voice called out again, Gwen realized that she wouldn't be able to stay silent for long.

"I'm here Merlin," she answered as she shifted her skirts. "I'm here."

In a matter of moments, Merlin was sitting beside Gwen looking concerned. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I went to Lady Morgana's room and—"

"—and I just needed a place to think." Gwen answered. "This is my place to think."

"Think?" asked Merlin with a smile. "You're not thinking."

"And how do you know whether or not I'm thinking\?"

Merlin touched Gwen's cheeks. "Your face, it's not contusive to thinking."

"Oh no?" asked Gwen. "Then what is this face contusive to?"

"Moping." Merlin answered. "You are moping."

"I am not Moping," Gwen defended with a soft.

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

Gwen shook her head. "No. I. Am. Not."

Merlin sighed. "You're right Gwen."

"I am?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"You are not moping."

"I'm not." Gwen agreed.

"You're mourning."

"Mourning?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You think I'm mourning?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think Gwen, I know."

"You know that I am mourning? What am I mourning?"

"You're mourning the loss of Lancelot." Merlin answered simply.

"Pardon?"

"You are mourning the loss of your knight Gwen," Merlin stated again with a funny look in his eyes. "Morgana saw it, I saw it….I'm sure that the whole castle saw how you looked at him and I know that he came to you for help saving Arthur."

"He came to you for help too," Gwen pointed out.

"But that is not the point." Arthur countered.

"Then what is the point Merlin?" Gwen asked, growing tired of the game they seemed to be playing.

"The point Gwen, is that you did not even realize that he was your type."

"My type?" Gwen asked, suddenly on the defensive. "Lancelot was not—is not my type."

"Gwen," Merlin protested. "I saw the way you looked at him. And I saw the way he looked at you. He was absolutely besotted with you, and you were besotted by him. "

"Oh you think you know so much," Gwen exclaimed as she rose to her feet.

"Gwen…."

"Oh Merlin you do not know anything." Gwen stated with a sigh.

"I—"

"Merlin would you be quiet for just one moment," Gwen pleaded.

Merlin was taken aback. He nodded and stood up to face Gwen. "Alright."

The silence that followed was deafening but it was soon broken by the quiet sobs of Gwen crying. "Oh Merlin," she began as she turned to face the man who had become one of her dearest friends. "Oh Merlin I have been such a fool."

"Fool?" asked Merlin as he took Gwen into his arms. "You? Never."

"I have," she insisted. "I really have."

"What makes you say that?" he asked as he tipped her head up so that he could see her eyes.

"What makes me say that?" Gwen asked in outrage as she stepped back and out of Merlin's arms. "What makes me say that? Merlin are you serious?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course. I'm always serious."

"Don't you know what I'm talking about?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Am I going to have to explain it to you?"

Merlin nodded and Gwen sighed.

"You were right," she stated. "You were right."

"I was?" asked Merlin.

Gwen nodded. "Yes. You were. You are."

"What am I right about?"

"You were right when you said that I would not know my type if he were standing right beside me…"

"Oh Gwen,"

"Merlin you were right. I didn't know my type even though he was standing right beside me…." Gwen paused and took a hesitant step towards Merlin. "…or rather, in front of me."

Merlin was stunned. 'If she is saying what I think she is saying…"

"Do you—do you understand me Merlin?" Gwen asked hesitantly. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you understand why I didn't tell you sooner?"

"But you did," Merlin answered, knowing just what Gwen was saying. "Or at least, you tried to tell me, when I was poisoned do you remember? Do you remember when I woke up?"

Gwen nodded sheepishly. "That is when I kissed you."

"You said that you only kissed me because I was dying," Merlin pointed out as he took a step towards Gwen. "Is that still true?"

Gwen shook her head. "It was never true Merlin," she assured as she stepped up to him. "When you lay there dying…when we thought that Gaius would not be able to anything for you….I felt my heart breaking. When we thought that you had died I—I felt this great emptiness inside of me. It was similar to the feeling that I felt in my heart when I thought that I was losing my father only it was different. It was not a familial feeling but…." Gwen paused and reached out to take Merlin's hand. "…I never knew what I had been missing before you came to Camelot Merlin," she stated in all honesty. "And I do not want you to ever leave. I would not be able to live in this world without you in my life."

Merlin smiled and brought Gwen into his arms. "I would not be able to live in this world without you either Gwen," he assured. "Why do you think I tried so hard to save you when you were being accused of witchcraft?"

Gwen said nothing so Merlin continued.

"I—I think that I am falling in love with you Gwen."

"Oh Merlin," Gwen began with a smile as she lightly caressed Merlin's cheek. "I feel the same way. I think that I am falling in love with you too."

Merlin smiled. ""Does that mean that I'm your type."

Gwen nodded. "That's exactly what it means. You are my type Merlin."

"And you're mine."

THE END….?

* * *

_A/N2: I don't know if this is the end or not. It might be. It might not be. I'm not sure yet....it's the end for now, that's for sure but I love these two characters even though it's desecrating the mythos of the Arthurian legends....so whatever comes from this story I hope that you would please leave a review. As stated above this is my first Merlin fic and my first Merlin & Gwen fic so please be kind in your reviews. :D Till next time beloved readers. Till next time._


End file.
